


海与鸥

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii
Kudos: 1





	海与鸥

01  
-  
田柾国起初对金泰亨的触碰是不自在的。

十几岁的年纪，全新的陌生的环境。一颗怀揣着梦想的有力的心脏是他当时拥有的全部。  
他是组合里年龄最小的，这点在他进入组合之后就已经意识到了。没有同龄的成员，内敛的田柾国还没有交到朋友，游走在边缘。  
哥哥们当然会多担待他一点，尽量给他多一点照顾和帮助。但是真心的亲近，不是那么容易就能做到的。

直到那个人出现，金泰亨，一个比他大两岁的哥哥。他人畜无害，笑得一脸天真。似乎对所有人都很自来熟，不需要耗费什么心思就能把人际关系处的很好。  
无比自然的身体接触，不掩饰的眼神交汇，理所当然的对你好。

金泰亨好像在田柾国身边建起了桥，让他和成员们原本互相观望的两岸，有了联系。  
“在帮助我融入这个集体的方面，哥真的帮助了我很多很多。”田柾国这么说。  
慢慢有了集体生活的感觉，田柾国的不安也渐渐放下来，一个孩子该有的可爱和调皮也显现出来，他成了哥哥们都宠爱的弟弟。

当然相比较其他哥哥，让田柾国感到不同的是，自己更依赖金泰亨。这是已经察觉到的事实。  
因为他的出现和接近，自己的情绪才得以无需隐藏，能够自然流露。他更多的是把金泰亨当做大两岁的朋友，而不是年龄上的前辈。  
他可以和他开玩笑，打游戏，金泰亨给了田柾国想要的舒适和平等安定。

“和他相处很舒服，没什么拘束感。”

还记得第一次他搭在自己肩上的手，田柾国僵硬的没了表情。他清楚的记得那人靠近的温度，那是他不熟悉的接触。尽管不自在，他没有躲开。  
那只手揽过他的肩膀，告诉他，“往前走吧，大胆一些，怕了就回头看看。”

金泰亨似乎做着一些像是哥哥会做的事。  
消除弟弟的不安，和弟弟一起嬉笑玩闹，在一些严肃的场合陪在弟弟身边给予鼓励安慰。  
起初这些行为，他并没有对此下什么特殊的定义。只是觉得应该这样做，所以做了。

他知道自己格外偏爱他。可是为什么？他不知道。

所谓“熟悉”是什么，是清楚的知道，了解的程度。  
田柾国对金泰亨的触碰开始熟悉了。  
每次他抬起手，田柾国就开始期待它落下的地方。  
有时是头发，有时是耳朵，有时是后颈，有时是肩头，有时是背骨，有时是后腰。

“我对你的触碰表示不介意，代表我不讨厌你。那么如果我开始有了期待，这代表我喜欢你吗？”

少年终于陷入疑惑。

可时间还是在流逝着。  
田柾国对金泰亨的在意，无疑随之加深。

他跳舞时绷紧的小腿，随着动作幅度扬起上衣裸露出的那块皮肤，摆动的手臂，晃动的领口，还有，划过颈线化开在衣服上的汗液。

田柾国的生活里出现了一些以前没有的东西。那些东西就类似于，对金泰亨有了多余的视线，有心的触碰，还有，陌生的欲望。

事情的发展往往是出人意料的，尤其是在一个人看起来对自己特别有把握的时候，给你当头一棒，让你瞬间清醒，告诉你，事情的走向是你完全无法控制的。  
就像一只海鸥，企图穿越一望无际的大海，它自信地乘着风，随时调整着翅膀的角度，可身体还是不受控制的被海水左右着方向。

只不过如果金泰亨是大海，田柾国就愿意做那只迷路的海鸥。

02  
-  
田柾国的这个夏天，混合着橘子气泡水的冲劲儿，逐渐升高的体感温度，和令人郁闷的思春期烦恼。

田柾国开始对金泰亨变得主动。像是陷入初恋的少年，在有了好感的那个人面前着急想表现的更有吸引力一点，既笨拙又真挚。

想着法子地接近，不自觉地压低声音，出一些没必要的风头，只想让他看见自己。  
得到回应之后呢，会开心得像太阳能玩偶，臭屁得晃上好几天。反之，就会像没电了似的，别人怎么推也推不动。

同时，嫉妒他人的心情也开始时常出现。  
金泰亨和成员们不同程度的亲近，让田柾国变得不安和焦虑。失去了来自金泰亨的注意力，他对此表现的不满全写在了脸上，像蘸了醋的委屈包，可怜劲儿自顾自的对着白墙，来回踢着空瓶生气。

年少时表达喜欢的方式，或许有点激进，带点莽撞，热烈又直白。他还不懂什么是适度，不懂什么是留有余地，满腔无处安放的情绪只想给一个人，想占据那个人全部的视线，想他满眼都是自己。

可是就因为这样，田柾国第一次尝到了金泰亨带给他的苦涩和酸楚，同那青春爱恋的感情一般，细密深刻。

为什么？因为金泰亨开始躲着他了。

不动声色地，他拉开了距离。可能是察觉到了田柾国炽热的视线，他靠近时不寻常的温度，以及，为什么会因此感到心动，和惊慌失措的自己。

是…错觉吗？很明显不是。  
又或者…自我意识过剩。也许吧。  
是这样吗？我不知道。

金泰亨开始自问自答审视自己的行为。

他是个聪明的孩子，渐渐地，也就发现了感情走向发生改变的原因。  
作为不在意年龄差，长两岁的亲切哥哥，他理所应当带着田柾国更好地融入集体生活，他也为多了一个可爱的弟弟这件事情而感到开心。  
他愿意花更多的时间和田柾国一起度过，因为年龄相仿兴趣相投，只要两个人在一起就很快乐。

那么这种情感，它是喜欢吗？

金泰亨暂时无法确定。  
他需要很大的决心和力气，去尝试躲开那双真挚的眼睛，去控制自己无意间抬起想要触碰他的手。  
心里想接近，身体却远离，是自相矛盾的泥沼。

或许少年对感情中的自己，多是不自知，不自信的。

这段火热的关系，在一方的疏远下进入了冷却期。

月光，和往常一样透过窗落在散乱的被单上。金泰亨抱着枕头，把身体蜷缩成一团，脚相叠，一下一下地摩挲着。  
他睁着眼睛，发了很久呆。最后没来由的说：  
“有点冷啊，好像空调温度开低了。”

金泰亨往年不喜欢出汗粘腻的夏天，但现在看来这个夏天好像一点都不热。

可是白天依旧会到来，违心的举动也还是会继续做。只是为什么看到他落寞，自己的心脏也会跟着抽痛。

越是忍着，越能感觉到他对自己来说，不是那么容易磨去痕迹的一个人。是因为在一起时间长了，产生了依赖感吗。分明不是。  
下意识在人群中寻找他，下意识把最好的留给他，下意识认为，他看过来的视线终点，是自己。  
我到底在想什么。百般纠结，却还是心动了。

金泰亨是男人。田柾国是男人。

所以，这又怎么样。  
想对他说的话就去找他说吧，想做的事就去做吧。  
金泰亨什么时候变得瞻前顾后畏首畏尾了。

他站在饮料自动贩卖机前，随着硬币投入发出的  
“哐啷”声，出口掉落了两罐可乐。这是他们打游戏时最喜欢的加持碳酸伴侣。金泰亨一手拿了一罐，两手轻轻地挨在一起，金属薄片相撞发出脆响，和走向他的心跳一起，怦怦，怦怦。

田柾国在坐练习室门前的台阶上，戴着耳机。低着脑袋不知道在想什么。然后脸颊一凉，随即他抬头，看见了他一直想着的主人公。那个人逆着光站在他面前，像是童话里走出来的角色，耀眼的很。

“你怎么来了。”受宠若惊，但掩饰住了欣喜。  
“想见你来着。”金泰亨单手抠开拉环把可乐递给他。接触到空气的碳酸产生反应，发出声响。  
田柾国接过喝了一口，没忍住挑了眉勾起了嘴角。

“好甜。”

是啊，他可以假装表现的没那么在意，可只要那人一靠近，他的心脏就开始强烈的跳动，无论做了什么准备，穿上了多厚的盔甲，在那瞬间，就都缴了械。

只要金泰亨看向田柾国，田柾国就会忍不住向金泰亨靠近，情不自禁，会想要无时无刻在一起。

人潮拥挤的机场，他抬起手护着他。上车之前，要确认他在自己身后。他生病时一直都牵挂着，给他鼓励和照顾。

他已经意识到，这不是单纯的喜欢了。  
从没认真谈过恋爱的田柾国，真的陷入爱情了。

03  
-  
两个人黏在一起的时间开始变多。  
金泰亨和田柾国对此都感到喜悦和满足。

正处于无需过多的言语，只是单纯坐在一起，贴着肩膀就能开心一整天的好年纪。  
结束一天的练习，两人走在街上，穿堂风扬起他们单薄的T恤，行人来来往往。天气，慢慢变凉了。  
田柾国拉着金泰亨往自己这边带了带，也不说话，只是笑。

“你会去想未来的事情吗。”  
“偶尔会想。”  
“想什么了。”  
“关于我，关于我们。”

汗湿的白色背心贴着后背的夏天就要过去了。  
冰的碳酸饮料也要少喝了，换成温牛奶吧。这是田柾国看着熟睡中的金泰亨，心里想的事。  
明明是比自己大两岁的哥哥，却还不会好好照顾自己的身体。胃很脆弱，可是喜欢喝冰可乐，垃圾食品也没少吃，是开始痛了才会叫苦的类型。  
能怎么办，以后慢慢告诉他。田柾国收拾着地板上掉渣的零食，嘴上埋怨着却还带着笑意。

泛着微光的后背和圆圆的后脑勺，这是金泰亨醒来时看到的景象。田柾国正坐在床边看着电影，背影被日光勾勒的足够温柔。  
“看什么呢。”金泰亨把脚撘上他的肩头，晃来晃去。田柾国回头看他，太阳都晒到头上了这人还在伸着懒腰，打个哈欠嘴巴哼哼唧唧的。  
“眼睛睁开再说话哥。”他伸手握着金泰亨的脚腕想让他下床，那人却无赖似的爬到他背上，圈着他的脖子，“那我现在去刷牙。”

行吧行吧，刷牙。

田柾国托着掂量了一下他的体重，不轻不重，刚刚好，可以背很久。不知不觉中他也成长了许多，那个怕生话少的小孩，现在也能轻松背起喜欢的人。  
他好笑的抬脸把那人蹭在他脸上的泡沫蹭回去。

金泰亨透过镜子看他，眼里全是喜欢。

现场，走位，眼神，互动，行程。  
成员们逐渐发觉田柾国和金泰亨越来越黏了。  
两个人待在一起的氛围不同于他人，起初以为是感情加深的兄弟俩，时间久了明眼人就都看出来了，是自然的暧昧。  
似乎有点危险的亲密距离，对上了视线就挪不开眼的痴迷，还有，公众下毫不掩饰的触碰和回应。

聚焦在他们身上的眼睛和镜头，越来越多。  
喜欢，追求，爱心，应援，温暖，支持，鼓励。

恶意。

随之而来的限制。有人开始对他们说，不。  
尽管如此，可还是有隐秘细小的喜悦。  
陷入爱情的少年怎么会在毫乎不相干人的看法。

秋天来了。

少年终成人。

就这样，田柾国二十岁了。  
除去偶像的包装，他们不过是年轻的普通情侣。

他们无言地拥吻，肌肤厮磨难舍难分，愈演愈烈。  
他攻城掠地，他丢盔弃甲。没有硝烟，没有输赢。  
他小心翼翼地亲吻他裸露的皮肤，流畅的后颈，凸出的肩胛骨，结实的背，塌下的腰。  
一星一点，连成线。

田柾国穿过金泰亨湿漉发间的手都在发抖。  
他双手扣住他的十指，哑着嗓子说：  
“你在害怕什么”  
“疼痛和快乐，你给的我都要”  
“尽管来。”

于是他带着焦虑和不安，占有和示威，还有，深刻的情欲和爱意，冲撞得他眉头紧锁。吻过他湿润的眼角，冒汗的鼻尖，将他隐忍的呻吟和喘息都尽数吞进嘴里。

他不留情地咬上他的嘴唇，在他肩头留下齿印，指甲扣进肉里，留下深红的印迹。

既然约定了，那就谁也别示弱，默契的倔强。  
他们把彼此刻进生命里，炽热滚烫。  
他们用力拥抱，承欢尽致。

“祝你好梦。”

金泰亨躺在浅滩里，一半陷入淡水，一半隐没在黑暗。心脏的跳动勉强能让他意识到自己的存在。  
发麻的感觉从脚趾蔓延到头皮，他好像在慢慢坠入冰窖，失去知觉。  
明明没有人，却能感受到万般注视，密密麻麻。  
他有点艰难的起身，赤脚带着水花，即使漫无目的地往前走，周遭的景致也没有发生改变，像是在原地踏步。  
时钟滴答，一秒，一分，一时。

猛地，照明灯打开了，在他头顶，似燃烧的白月。  
现在他脚踩着的，是舞台。

台下第一排的中央，站着田柾国。

……

他本能的往前一抓，睁了眼。才发现自己躺在床上，只是，做了不那么美好的梦。  
睡着的他还微微张着嘴，露着可爱的牙齿，呼吸声平缓绵长，温柔安稳。  
“完全是孩子啊。”金泰亨微笑着玩着他的头发。

没过多久，天亮了。

嘈杂的现场，堵得水泄不通的记者，无数的闪光灯，伸到脸上的话筒。  
那些东西似乎想捕捉他们脸上的每一个表情，带着别有用心，关注的假面，和不明的目的。

流量高涨，评论蜂拥而来。

公司职员对田柾国和金泰亨，进行了单人谈话。  
以旁人的眼光，上司的指示，利益的角度。  
对这段关系提出了疑问。

这个年纪的爱情，热情能持续多久，冲顶两三年。  
还是以这个身份，在这个环境中。

没开灯的走廊，两个人靠着坐在墙边，头偏向一边，眼泪从两侧无言滑落。

哭什么。

他们投入全部身心的爱情，在旁人看来不过是短暂的儿戏，会不攻自破。

04  
-

请问，这世上有公平和自由吗？  
或者，换个问题。  
人们都可以享受公平和自由吗？

不能。

这些好像都掌握在一部分人的手里。而另一部分的人，困在不公平和不自由里，无声地痛苦和挣扎。

“我被告知不能离你太近。拒绝亲密。”

所以，现在起要学演技了吗。成为公众前的演员。  
金泰亨咬紧了一下后牙，笑了，透着点狠。

“试试吧，看我能不能给你们想要的。”  
他善良，温柔且敏感，就是有块逆鳞，有点性格。

“关于他的事我可以让步。 但其余的我说不准。”  
“很抱歉。”

田柾国确实看起来很温驯，没有什么攻击性。  
但在认定的事情上却是一根筋，尤其是在爱金泰亨这件事上，认真执着得很。

谈判结束，他们礼貌的鞠躬，后背依旧笔直挺拔。  
只不过态度恭敬并不代表会言听计从。  
况且田柾国和金泰亨都不是这种类型的人。  
他们一个敢于妥协，一个勇于反抗，绝不低头。

站位变化，职员警告，东裁西剪。  
只要能掌握的东西，那些人不会容许意外发生。  
控制焦点走向，引导大众反应，这些倒是在行。

被监视的生活，被误解的关系，被看低的爱情。

“V xi和JungKook xi隔的好远啊。”  
“他们好像关系不太好。”  
“这么严肃是吵架了吗。”

人们只能看到他们想看到的，想了解的。关于背后的，谁会深究。更何况在这个充斥着信息的时代，并不是所有人都很好地具备分辨和接受的能力。  
很少人会在乎突然切换的镜头，隐藏真相的画面。

属于田柾国和金泰亨的同框，变得短暂而粗糙。

那些人以为自己把他们控制的很好，达到了自己想要的目的。对，至少现在看来是这样。

只是谁知道这其中的代价最后是由谁来承担。

被限制。

被迫营业。

金泰亨接受这段感情之前不是没想过这些。  
他有很多一时兴起的想法，天马行空。这没错。  
可是他翻滚过多少个失眠的夜晚，无数次进行自我对抗和深思熟虑之后，才得出他想和田柾国在一起的结论，凭什么有人想一声不吭的就能抹去痕迹。

这些人知道什么？

关于爱情，田柾国和金泰亨做错了什么？

他们不正常吗？

什么是正常。  
符合大多数人的认知，且被认可和赞同的状态吗？  
那么，谁是大多数人。  
大多数人口中的正常是什么。

镜头外，工作人员挥手示意，眼神示意，行为示意。镜头内，队友也被迫为难地警告和阻拦。

一次。  
一次。  
又一次。

金泰亨情绪的爆点比他自己预想的还要来的更快。

他们之间有了真正意义上的第一次争吵。

他是个没安全感的人，他承认。他猜得到大概那些人和田柾国说了什么，他也看得到他做出了行动。

如果一个人，他尝试去掩饰，或者改变一件事物原本的面貌，引导受众看向自己所期望的那一面，这反而会暴露得更快。  
这个理论好像很多领域都适用。况且，*这个世界上有三种东西无法隐藏，咳嗽，贫穷，和爱。你越是隐藏，就越是欲盖弥彰。

能忍得住的爱，那就不叫爱了，它不真了。

这回换田柾国躲他了。

尽管他知道原因，但还是会难过。  
他告诉自己那只是表象，可还是会难过。  
假装不知道真相，那他就只是在自欺欺人。

躲着他，可是还能和其余队友有正常互动，甚至更加亲密，不用限制，不用顾忌，光明正大。

谁没有自尊心，谁没有嫉妒心。谁在这种情况下首先想到的是表情管理和理智对待。

抱歉，金泰亨暂时还没能力那样。

他也没能控制住自己迁怒于田柾国。  
不安，嫉妒，不满，这些累积了很久的情绪都汇集在一起，有破口了，于是过激了。  
说出来的话带着刺，一字一句，扎得两个人都痛。

“那不是真的啊，我做给他们看的。”  
“现在这什么情况，你不理解吗，生气了？”  
“我对你有多认真你不知道吗？”  
“我忍得不难受吗，我不委屈吗？”  
“犯横谁不会，你想听我说狠话吗？”

说到这里田柾国鼻子都酸了。  
他说不出狠话。至少对金泰亨说不出。

金泰亨看着他的眼睛，知道是自己过了，心疼了。

他捧上田柾国的脸，舔舐他咸涩的泪痕。  
“要说狠话就别红了眼眶啊，那样谁看了都知道你爱惨了我。”

“知道你还醋？” 又掉下来一滴泪，真委屈了。

“醋。”金泰亨承认，他还敢。

在这个世界上有很多种爱情。  
爱情很美好。  
只是，田柾国和金泰亨需要爱得隐秘又克制。

捡回被冲散的注意力，他们这才发觉，好像有段时间没能两个人好好说说话了。

窗外无声无息地落了雪。  
白色的一片，铺天盖地。

05  
-

“他们说人走到生命尽头，会变成天上的星星。”  
“所以我站在高处时，总是看向天空。”

没有人生来就乐观而坚强，他只是在别人看不见的地方，逼迫自己慢慢学会藏匿悲伤。

金泰亨不是个会轻易说出他经历了什么苦痛的人。

即使他张着嘴巴，话筒在嘴边，可他眼睛里满是那些充满期待和喜悦的人们，他没法把不美好的那一面拿出来让她们看到。

因为人们会失望。

痛到极致是什么感觉，你知道吗。  
离水的鱼有多难过，呼吸渐渐被黏着封锁，如此。睁着眼睛，无意识地动着嘴，发不出声音。等到体温一点点流失，身体逐渐僵直。

缓慢停下来的心电图，在短暂的尖锐刺耳过后，没有告别，只剩下折磨人的寂寞和空虚。

“泰亨啊，最近看起来好疲惫啊”  
“是没有休息好吗，多注意休息啊”  
“泰亨看上去好像不那么开心了”

“泰亨啊，多笑笑吧”

多笑笑吧。多笑笑吧。

田柾国知道金泰亨一难过就喜欢一个人躲起来。藏在没有人看见的地方，也不发出一点声音，把自己深深埋藏的悲伤全部重新挖出来。明明已经伤痕累累了，还要装作什么都没有发生的样子。  
他知道他个性要强，却始终温柔得像滩水。

“想哭的时候就不要笑了。”  
“我会心疼。”

他给他留出距离。只要他需要，他就立马奔赴。  
在那之前，他便站在远处，等他开口。

有时候情感的宣泄，真的就只需要一个瞬间，一个动作，一句话。崩溃的足够彻底。

“柾国啊，抱抱我吧。”

他把他颤抖的身子拥入怀，轻抚着他的后背，然后缓缓用力收紧胳膊，让两颗心脏撞在一起。试图以这种方式向他表示，“我在，我想分担你的悲伤。”

卸下了所有的伪装和疲惫，他放肆地叫嚣着。

“你看见了，所以接受吧。和我一起，哪怕是痛苦。”

金泰亨还是个不会向周围人表达自己需求的孩子，他还没学会如何去依赖别人，他不知道其实不一个人担着也可以。

终于他眼泪决了堤。打湿了田柾国半个肩膀。

他们十指相扣，彻夜开着音响听交响乐，像是盛大宴会下坐着的两个出神的人，耳膜被震得发空。  
等到指挥官停下挥舞的手，余音荡完了来回，世界重新变得安静了，只觉得神经绷得生疼。

之后再偶然提起，金泰亨只是淡淡一笑。  
“我当时真以为我有两个心脏。因为太痛了，痛到远超出一个心脏能承受的范围，你能理解吗。”  
只经历了才会懂得，他其实没他想的那么坚强。  
“当时如果你不在，我可能会痛到化成地上一摊血。”

狠狠推我一把吧，让我跨过那道坎。

他摔倒了，膝盖全是被碎石划开的口子。  
但是他跨过来了。他还能站起来往前走。

生命厚重的年轮，继续一圈圈地转。  
只要冬天过去，春天便会在不久后的将来到来。

他们登上了更大，更高，更远的舞台。  
那是在智利的最后一场演唱会。  
田柾国因为身体原因高反很严重，意识涣散。工作人员辅助他在后台吸氧，甚至不停地按摩他的后颈。成员们都在讨论是否让他上台，所有人的担心都写在脸上。

“我们之前就察觉到了他出现不适，但没想到这么严重，我们该怎么办，少了柾国我们没有人可以填补他的空缺。”  
“我希望没有任何错误。”  
“我不想他过度消耗自己。”

而这个傻子眼睛都睁不开了，身体止不住地出汗。  
却还在笑着说，“我必须去，这可能是最后一场。”  
“我不知道我们会不会来第二次。”

“我不想在这里留下任何遗憾。”

他说了，于是他说到做到了。他站上了舞台，底下座无虚席。他和以往一样闪耀地让人挪不开眼。

然而金泰亨，他的视线始终想要放在那个人身上。  
那个人身上镶嵌着雪花，身着红衣，放肆燃烧。  
田柾国每个尽力完成的动作，努力忍住不适的表情，鼓着两腮拼命地呼吸，甚至身体快要倒下去伸出来支撑的手。

这一切金泰亨都看在眼里。  
他皱眉了。不过转瞬即逝。  
可是心就是一直拧着揪着，疼得不行。

但是他能做什么？这是舞台。底下坐着数万人。  
他只能短暂地与他相视，凭默契对话。

“你还好吗？”  
“还好。”

尽管如此，他还是担心，他没办法很直接地做些什么。他改变站位走到田柾国看得到的地方，手背到身后，弯曲中无名指，告诉他，

“我爱你。”  
“你做的很好。”

即使这是不可说的，隐秘的，可还是想让你知道。  
他不知道他是否看得到，甚至不知道这个动作该停留多久。担心，却还怀着点期待。

田柾国看到了。他不会让金泰亨失望。  
他低下头，伸出手轻轻的碰了一下他的手。笑了。怎么能让他一个人耍帅。他也把手稍稍往前一抬，

“知道了。”  
“我也爱你。”

台下粉丝们的热情，即使到了快要结束的时候依旧高涨。被她们欢喜的尖叫声和场馆里的高温层层包围着，心脏和神经末梢在剧烈地跳，田柾国却觉得自己比任何一个时候都要清醒。

还好坚持下来了，要不他不知道自己会错过什么。

到了后台，他被工作人员扶着，成员们紧随其后。金泰亨也跟着走过来，却突然像是被叫住了似的停住脚步，转身，甚至突然消失在了镜头外。

他有多委屈。

田柾国摇晃地躺倒在了垫子上。卸下了所有意志，他发现自己头重得抬不起来，像具被抽了线的木偶，任人摆布。为了更好的治疗，成员们一个个退出房间，而在此期间金泰亨只在开头出现了一次。

他就像迟到被罚站在墙角的小孩一样，一个人，站在拐角处。安安静静地等着。

如果不是田柾国一副像是知道有人在等他，虚弱但自信走出来的样子，还有那一闪而过的镜头，没有人会捕捉到角落里还站着一个担忧的人。

可是他没法靠近。

这是这段关系中必定悲哀的地方吗？  
他必须在大众面前表现的像个陌生人才可以吗？

本来，这两个人应该比谁都要更加亲近。

田柾国得到治疗后和大家一起接受了采访。  
然而影片的顺序却是两天拼接在一起，那些人到底想隐藏或者扭曲什么，无从得知。倒了汤，换了药。以为没人在意。

演唱会结束后，成员们聚在一起吃饭，聊天。  
田柾国回房间休息。  
关于他高反这件事，谁都很意外。

“那一刻我突然知道，柾国也是人类啊。”  
“我当时真的很担心，整个人都懵了。”  
“我还一个人偷偷哭了，躲到化妆间。”  
“我从没想过谁会发生这种状况，尤其是田柾国。”

金泰亨就这么安静地坐在那儿。  
他虽然张着嘴，但是说不出来一句话，眼睛在成员间来回跳跃着。脑子里的东西太多，像是被浸在水里，胸腔也在被无形地挤压，压得他喘不来气。

那些场面历历在目，他比谁都深刻。

在金泰亨的印象中田柾国好像一直都很强壮，也很少生病，没让他在健康方面操过心。倒是他自己老被田柾国念叨来念叨去的。  
所以他从没想过，像超人一样的田柾国会倒下。  
突然间的，半边天都塌了。  
就这么没有预兆的砸下来，来不及避。  
一瞬间，他想哭。

似乎像是察觉到了什么，队长走到金泰亨身边，给他讲口袋冰淇淋的故事。  
连带着语调和动作，是专门来逗金泰亨的搞笑。  
他就像是突然被拽出了一个人的世界，开始大笑。  
气氛逐渐炒得热烈，终于成员们在一起笑得很大声，把以前的事都拿出来说一遍，似乎都在借着这个间隙发泄自己累积了这么多天的情绪。

带着点醉意，金泰亨拉开了田柾国的房门。  
看他安静地躺在床上，不知怎么的眼泪就下来了。这是种说不清道不明的心情。  
他那么耀眼的一个人，在褪去所有光芒之后，终归也是个普通人。他也会疲惫，会生病，会扛不住。

金泰亨就坐在地上，就这么看着他，出了神。

直到田柾国睁开眼睛，夜已经深了。  
他看见金泰亨趴在床边，呼吸均匀，还光着脚。  
不喜欢穿袜子这个习惯什么时候能改改。  
他摆了摆头，笑得不行。轻手轻脚的把人从地上捞起来，放进被子里掖好。  
他就撑着脸躺旁边看着，伸手捋捋睡着的小老虎的头发，用指尖去碰他鼻尖的痣。

冰冰的，他是趴了多久。  
明明可以直接缩进来一起睡，小傻子。

“让你担心了。”

06  
-

“我有喜欢的人了，我们正在交往。”

“是男人。”

金泰亨没法解释他在家人脸上看到的表情。  
他第一次那么清晰地感受到一个人的情绪变化，原来可以那么明显地，就完完全全写在脸上。  
甚至不需要多余的话语。只要看一眼，就懂了。  
他突然觉得自己像个白痴，仿佛从来不谙世事。

他们在一起，一切都恰到好处。他没有犹豫地想过，他是属于他的。就好像相处的时候，所有的时间都变得短暂，所有的时刻都在怦然心动，所有的事情都美好地像是在梦境。

踌躇于重回现实的脚步，从没有过。

那时，结束一天疲惫的练习，他只要看着他微笑，夜里做着梦都能把自己笑醒。等到他们之间有了彼此的引力，便像同轨的行星黏得形影不离。

他们眼里除了对方没有别人。

可终有一天他们会在意别人，在意别人的看法。  
就比如，家人。血浓于水的存在。

“我没觉得我们这段关系见不得人。”  
“所以我和家里人说了。”  
“他们不理解，我没有办法。”  
“分手吧。”  
“至少可以好聚好散。”

金泰亨也没想到自己会面无表情的说出这些话。  
或者，他没想过他会说分手。又或者，他想让自己看上去十分绝情，只是话说出口才觉心虚。

“不分。”  
“死都不分。”  
“你说了不算。”  
田柾国拒绝得干脆。

意料之中。

他攥紧了拳头，轻微颤抖，头倔强地偏向一边。  
不分是说给金泰亨听的。也是说给自己听的。  
他不想他自己拼命守护的爱情就这么败给现实。  
一句话，不费吹灰之力，轻而易举。  
哪儿能这么容易。

两个人就这么僵持着。  
一个也不是自愿想放手。  
另一个是抓了手就没想过放。

长久而稳定的感情，好像是他们求而不得的。

金泰亨以为自己离开地缓慢些会好受一点。  
他尝试从这段感情中脱身，就像他和家人妥协的那样，一切只不过是时间问题。可是他好像没那么了解他自己，时间并不能改变他什么。每当他想让自己变得狠心了，变得冷淡些，他看着那张脸，曾温暖过他多少个冷寂的日夜，就觉得不忍心。

他说，“你不要再来找我了。”  
可是你找得到我谎言里的真相吗。

他们的关系就像没有妥善保管好的胶卷，一旦不小心曝了光，就什么都不剩了。

金泰亨深知这一点。他只能这么做。

“什么叫做人生的常态。”  
“在正好的年纪，遇到一个互相喜欢的人，谈一场恋爱，因为对象是男人，所以要分手吗？”

他不知道说这些话的时候他们是怎么看自己的。  
时间悄无声息地对他的家人做了什么。他们看他的眼神，满目苍凉地像是在看一个犯了大罪的人。  
他觉得自己被套上了沉重的枷锁，身上满是血痕。他看不起明明是平等地坐着，却感觉是在下跪的自己。

为什么忠言逆耳，是因为把心放在下位了吗？  
金泰亨做错了什么吗？他是罪人吗？

不过是爱上了一个人。

他希望田柾国能遇冷而退。  
然而田柾国算不上一个听话的小孩。  
他不理解 ，也不想要理解关于为什么要分手。更不理解为什么金泰亨什么事都想要一个人担。  
我不能给你安全感吗？  
不相信我吗？因为小两岁吗？  
所以不太成熟，不能想的全面周到。可是谁都有成长的过程不是吗？他知道自己现在的心智达不到他那个程度，可是他愿意为了他早点成为那个能被依靠的人。

“你还喜欢我，别想骗我。”  
“如果起初就认定关系不会长久而放弃，那我还能做什么，我们还能做什么？”  
“当然要先做了再说啊。”

田柾国站在金泰亨面前，通红着耳朵说着真心话。他喜欢金泰亨。非常喜欢的那种喜欢。  
他说过想努力成为一个不在乎其他人想法的人，一个能去做任何他想做的事的男人。想成为一个这样帅气的男人。  
为此他也挨了骂，还挨了打。可是如果这能换来认可，他觉得值。为了爱情，他乐意。

田柾国依旧毫不掩饰的展示着他的喜欢。像装了永动机的小火车，围着他世界的中心转个不停。  
如果金泰亨后退一步，他就前进一步，后退两步，他就前进三步凑上去和他肩并肩。镜头下亦是如此。田柾国限制也不管了，就不想离开半步，他不想拉开距离让自己痛苦后悔。  
虽然想仰着头拼命忍住眼泪，悲伤还是会咸涩的划到嘴里。那种心脏发闷的痛感，他太懂了。

金泰亨知道田柾国的每一次靠近都在示弱。  
他知道他想说的是什么，  
“看着我，相信我，喜欢我，别推开我 。”

爱上一个人不难，难的是你要告诉众人你并不爱他。这让他踌躇不定，进退两难。  
他怀念忘然欢笑的自己，现在却要将其藏匿在心底。假如就这样渐渐，渐渐的远离，他是否到最后会丢掉本质的自己。  
他一边感受着田柾国给他的欣喜，一边沉浸在自责的深渊。心理对立的两面，都不想辜负，无休止的相互折磨。

失眠的夜越来越多。恐惧和空虚就像梦魇，一直缠得他脱不了身。当整座城市陷入睡眠，独留他在无边际的苦海浮沉，海浪一波接着一波朝他涌来，把他的脑袋拍进水里，全是苦涩。  
等到太阳跃出海平面，一切都恢复常态，金泰亨又平静地出现田柾国眼前，看上去毫无波澜。

他以为掩饰的很好，其实在他眼里全是破绽。  
田柾国知道金泰亨就是太独立太要强了，仿佛他不知疲倦，不觉苦痛，强势，却又缺乏安全感。即使是一汪清泉，把自己圈住了，时间长了也只是一滩死水。他怎么就不知道依赖一下别人呢？田柾国对此感到很难过，他还不能和他同担痛苦。

他也需要冷静一段时间。  
这段时间他没再黏金泰亨。

漫无目的地走在夜晚的街道，拂面的风让他保持清醒。来往那么多行人，他好怕他们也会变得形同陌路，擦肩而过。路过街角的一家家商贩，他的双腿带着他走到了他脑子里想着的地方。  
他不知不觉晃到了金泰亨家楼下。他很犹豫地在几米的范围内徘徊，最后坐在花坛边的大理石上没头没脑地，久违的给他发了条简讯。  
“我去朋友家住几天。”发完就熄灭了屏幕，他害怕看到他不想要的回复。

可是，半小时了，连已读都没有。  
田柾国低着头深深地叹了口气，把他的眼睛藏在过长的刘海下，在黑夜的掩饰中没忍住哭了，哭自己不争气，委屈的不得了。  
他透过朦胧的视线看向自己的手指，无意识地掰扯着平整的指甲。他想尽他所能，让他学会依赖自己，告诉他两个人的未来并非遥不可及。  
但是他该怎么做。

金泰亨看到简讯的时候，距离发送时间已经过去了四十分钟。他洗完澡坐在窗台上发呆，头发也没吹，还在计划着今夜如何入睡。  
田柾国没总是粘着他了，顺了他的意，这不是就是他想要的吗。可他现在却还厚脸皮的想着那个自己亲手推开的人。  
有点自嘲似的，他准备拿起手机看看时间，剩下的半个夜晚就交给噩梦吧。  
打开锁屏一条消息就赫然跳进他眼睛里，  
柾国：“我去朋友家住几天。”四十分钟前。  
什么意思，去朋友家？这大半夜的谁会信，指不定是在街上瞎逛乱走。也不知道危不危险，现在怎么样了。他有点烦躁的抓了抓头发，踩着凉拖就下了楼。  
他拿着手机拗不过自己想打电话，如果打又不知道说什么。而且不知道往哪个方向找就草率出了门。

金泰亨有点想笑。因为田柾国，他现在如此狼狈。因为再怎么装冷淡也没辙，只会一遍又一遍的提醒自己，他对他在意的不得了。

还是摁下了拨号键，电话里嘟过两声之后，金泰亨意外的在不远处听到了熟悉的铃声，就在中央花坛的另一边。  
他不知道他是怎么走过去的，只觉得心脏随着距离缩短越跳越快。他看见田柾国了。一小团低着头坐在那儿，他第一次觉得一个人的背影可以看上去那么悲伤。

金泰亨好像突然懂了孤立无援是什么意思，田柾国想向他伸出手却又被无言拒绝的感受，他好像知道了。  
喜欢一个人的时候，想和他分享快乐。爱上一个人了，就见不得他忧愁。

电话通了。“喂。”  
他看见他手机的屏幕发着光，映着他脸上未干的泪痕，惹人心疼。  
“你在哪儿？”金泰亨拿着手机走近了。  
“朋友家啊。”  
“看什么电影感动到哭了？”  
“就，爱情片，爱而不得。” 这是在怪他呢。

田柾国一手打着电话，另一只手抠着裤子上的褶皱，说话带着鼻音。金泰亨很喜欢他这些意味不明的小动作，很可爱。  
他不说话了，看着田柾国一直在等他说下一句的样子，走到他面前。

眼前的光源被挡住了，那双踩着凉拖的光脚映入他的眼帘。快要垂地的宽长裤，随意塞在裤子里的衬衫，裸露的脖子。视线一点点抬高，他看到了金泰亨的脸。  
他就这么无言地看着他，似近又似远，分不清到底是梦境还是现实。他伸手一把抱过他的腰，头埋进他的衣服里，想蹭掉眼泪，却哭的更加厉害。  
他抱得很用力，想把那人嵌进骨肉里。

金泰亨任他抱着，一下一下抚摸着他的发顶。  
不知道过了多久，他抬起田柾国的脸，先开口了。

“对不起。柾国啊。”  
“分手无效，是我做错了。”

田柾国抓着他的手站起来，把他拥了个满怀。

能理所当然拥抱你的机会有多少，我恨不得每次都把你肋骨揉碎。  
他贪婪的埋在金泰亨颈间呼吸他的气息，拉开领口在靠近他心脏的地方用吻印下了自己的痕迹。

这晚，他们耳鬓厮磨。金泰亨在田柾国耳边呢喃，  
“我最后悔的是什么，是我为了让别人感到舒服而泯灭了自己的感情。”  
“我可以演戏，可是我骗不了自己。”

“田柾国，其实我想说的是”

“我好想你。”

07  
-

“看看身旁，看看身后，我们都在。”

有人问金泰亨，什么是幸福。他说，“幸福就是，至少在那瞬间，什么都不要担心。”无念无想，只有纯粹的快乐。这听上去很简单，十几个字组成的短句，是多少人可望却遥不可及的平凡梦想。  
能和关系好的朋友们在休假的时候去旅行，做着默契的选房游戏，然后望着无人住的空房大笑，暖烘烘的挤在一起睡觉。  
起床后顶着一头睡乱的头发，睡眼惺忪地咬着牙刷走到他身边粘着，肩膀互相装来撞去。从行李箱里拿出提前精心准备好的色系相宜的衣服，在奔向风景的路上拍些不会上传的用来珍藏记忆的照片。

喜欢的人在身边，一步一步，未来的日子很明朗。

刚踏入社会什么都不懂的小孩，夹受在攻击和非议中迅速成长，一点点用力顶开别人伸出来摁在头上用来否定的手，直到与其平视，咬碎每个字节，清楚的告诉他们，“你们还能做什么来阻挡我们。”

这个过程中需要付出多少毅力和努力。  
毅力用来坚持，努力用来前进。结好痂的伤口，又要撕开重新愈合多少次，无数疼痛的反复，直到练成一颗钢铁般的心脏。

可人终究是人，坚强，但柔软的人。

田柾国说：“如果没有悲伤没有愤怒，可能我不会感受到幸福。”这些情绪确实是对立的存在，像矛盾的几个方面，相互依存融合。  
他还说，“从某些角度而言，我们周围总是有光的存在。”在走向光的路途中，影子会越来越小，反之背光而行，影子会越拉越长。那么是不是在不断靠近光源的过程中，会越来越看不见黑暗，因为光明足够刺眼发亮。

那时候疲惫又压抑的生活，暂且没什么成就，在被打压的环境下拔高很难。人们的眼光很狭隘，话语中带着轻蔑的讽刺和不看好。要笑着面对节目中直白的挑衅，签售会明目张胆的漠视，这样才是“正确的”，才是“有礼貌的讲礼节的”。  
自己什么感受，并不重要。因为没有人在乎。  
凭什么他们要承受这些。因为人各有高低。

在进入对方的生活之后，他们如影相随地互相影响改变着。从前那个臭屁的小孩，不怎么说话，不大懂怎么好好的表达自己，很皮很虎，是个哭包，但是笑起来一直很好看很温暖。还有一个性格烂漫，天马行空，被哥哥无奈的说是脑回路奇怪的孩子，但是十分善良，温柔黏人得不行。

相互吸引，一步一步，他们迈向对方的脚步不停歇，直到站在一起肩头慢慢平齐，灵魂相互契合。  
两个少年渐渐长大，学会沉稳勇敢的面对事物的黑暗面。生活本无休止，痛苦会永远相伴相随。  
金泰亨常告诉田柾国，“那没什么大不了的”，但是不要丢了对世界的那份热忱和真心。

“唏嘘和凶器很多，但更多的是喝彩和鲜花。把那些令人难过的东西都抛掉吧，假如把时间和注意力浪费在这些事情上，会少了多少发现爱你的人的机会。人可以冷静地做出自己的选择，不是看不到，而是选择看不到。我要多看看那些爱我的和我爱的人，多看看她们，多看看你。”

他们给人们带来无价的宝物。低谷时将你向上用力拉一把，迷茫时帮你点上看得见前路的灯。他们用自己流血走出来的路，为人们掌风整舵。  
可谁来给他们防微杜渐未雨绸缪。

站在了从来没想过的高度上，更多的目光聚焦开始在他们身上。除了被认可的喜悦，对此刻成就的无实感，还有的是对前路的恐惧。害怕止步不前。  
现如今拥有的一切如果都突然消失了怎么办。

谁都曾迷惘，谁都曾害怕失去。  
一个有着小小破口的苹果，长时间暴露在空气中，会怎样。会氧化，随着时间，不知不觉，难以察觉。等到你从表皮看出来了端倪，里面其实早就已经烂透了。  
没有人会因为被虫子侵蚀而心旷神怡，田柾国和金泰亨只是想看上去安然无恙。  
他们把悲伤和难过藏得严严实实的，表现出来的远不及所承受的十倍，百倍。

一直渴望的爱是痛苦过后的果实。

“收到了来自成员的短信。他说他爱我。”一个平常不太会这么说话的哥哥，对他们说了我爱你们。  
爱，如果在脑子里想的再华丽再完整，不表达出来的话，别人也无法明确知道吧。  
一直被好好爱着的两个人，狠狠地哭了。

在无比广阔的世界，被爱，才得以继续爱。

所以多多表达你对我的喜欢吧。无论是害羞是亲昵，是占有是嫉妒，是平静还是澎湃。

“那时候本来谁都可以转身就走。”

即使曾经崩溃过，在床上辗转反侧，害怕重蹈覆辙。头顶上笼罩的愁云惨雾，沉重的让人无法呼吸。深夜泪打湿的枕侧，被子里攥紧的拳头。  
不安，质疑，迷惑，接下来会发生什么，情绪远走不停，面对困境还需要点时间考虑。  
谈谈过去，和自己赛跑，和大脑对话。  
快要窒息的躯壳，昏沉不醒，艰难挣扎着互相救赎。艰难到什么样子，像是呼吸尽了最后一缕氧气，看尽了最后一丝夕阳。

终于朝思夕计，换来一张合约。

因为没有足够的底气，所以留下来的决定算是堵上了自己全部的自尊和决心。行动胜于空谈。  
往前是不见顶的山峰，往后是不见底的深渊。  
做选择吧。其实心早就快一步有了选择。  
跌倒受伤害没关系，不被理解没关系，承受谩骂没关系，因为喜欢，因为热爱，所以不想让一切变成过去式，不想到此为止，想继续走，要继续走，想走得更高，想走得更远，要走的更高更远。

他们纠缠牵连的过去和未来。  
有了梦想，有了把他包含在内的梦想。

不要忘记紧张，保持执着。为了不失去，为了拥有更多，只能向着更高的顶点前行，这样才有更大的可能性。

软弱，谁都会有。  
然而他们的软弱，从来只展现给相互扶持的人。  
哭的不能自已的时候，选择靠向我的肩膀吧。  
哪怕只有仅仅的几秒，短暂的接触又分离。  
金泰亨一个压抑了很久的转身，田柾国一只早已经准备好揽过来的手。

“不要逞强。我所希望的是你能真正快乐。”  
“哭过之后，还要一起走。”

现在深邃的夜幕就要拉起，天际泛起蓝光。  
我们从今再不悲伤，再无苦痛，会昂首挺胸，骄傲自豪。

-end-

ps：希望你们一直幸福健康平安快乐。


End file.
